dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Droids
Alpha Droids (Alpha Bots) are the robots that the Alpha Gang use to do their labor. They are also the common adversaries in the DS Game, summoning dinosaurs to attack the player during random encounters. Some Alpha Droids also appear in Move Cards. Alpha Droid Models Actroid Actroids (simply called "Alpha Droids" in the English dub) are the most common types of Alpha Droids, and are the only type commonly seen in the anime. They are very essential in the Alpha Gang's plans, usually in work labor such as transporting or building machines and building structures. They are typically a blue-purple and have an Alpha Gang symbol on their chest plates. In the DS Game, Alpha Droids' colors and head shapes vary to provide enemy variety, perhaps corresponding to AI difficulty. Actroids can curl up into balls for easy transportation. They are also capable of doing other things such as guarding the Alpha headquarters, as capture nets, for combat, etc. Actroids are also what people would consider as a unified entity, working together to help the Alpha Gang any way they can, however useful or not they end up being. Anime Alpha Droids are shown to have very low intelligences, their speech limited exclusively to repeating their one or two word directive over and over again ("Searching, searching, searching.", "Catch brats, catch brats, catch brats.", etc.), and having almost no capacity to think creatively to solve problems. They are usually only trouble for the D-Team themselves, as they are little trouble for full-sized dinosaurs to deal with. In Alpha's Zeta Point, a group of Alpha Droids trying to lure Terry manage to capture both themselves and the Alpha Trio in their own trap. And, as seen in Field of Screams, Alpha Droids are capable of both assembling their folded forms to become a giant ball, and becoming dizzy and disoriented. However, a shake can shock them back into action, whereupon they swarm onto and bring Ace to the ground. A white variant of Alpha Droid is seen in A Loch Ness Mess, capable of grouping together into large squids to attack Amargasaurus, to no useful effect. Seth uses an upgraded form of the Actroid model when he betrays the Alpha Gang, called "Super Alpha Droids" in the TCG. An anime-exclusive third variant of Actroid is also seen in One Final Move, which the D-Team and Alpha Gang (attempt to) disguise themselves as to evade detection. In the previous episode, a flashback had revealed yellow droids extremely similar to this third variant working with the Ancients at the dig site they uncovered the Element Stones at, likely indicating they were the original model. In the Caribbean Sea arc, several Actroids are used by Dr. Z to row Ed's pirate ship, one of their few season 2 uses. In the anime, they are voiced by Darren Dunstan in the English dub. Squid form Alpha Droids.png|White Alpha Droids grouped as squids Super Alpha Droids.png|Super Alpha Droids Alpha Droid model 3.png|Third Alpha Droid Variant Droid Disguises 1.png|The D-Team disguised as Alpha Droids, next to the Squid Droid (described below) Droid Disguises 2.png|The D-Team's dinos, Rod, and Laura disguised as Alpha Droids Archeo Droids.png|The Ancients' yellow excavation droids Kakutoroid These Alpha Droids are seen in the three Alpha Trooper Move Cards, and are seen only in the arcade and DS Games. They are large and muscular, red in color, and are strong enough to throw dinosaurs around. They are usually tougher to beat than Actroids in the DS Game. 2010040815004868f.jpg|Fight! Alpha Trooper! card 20100408144408737.jpg|Hold on! Alpha Trooper! card 20100407184159674.jpg|Let's go! Alpha Trooper! card Other The arcade move Softening Beam includes an Actroid body mounted on a tank vehicle with a large satellite disk. Two other anime-exclusive Alpha Droid designs are seen in One Final Move under use by Seth: *One is a floating pink ladybug-shaped robot with an eye at the front, which are used as mobile security cameras. *The second is a magenta squid-like droid capable of either rolling on three wheels, or using its two back wheels as feet to stand and walk on. This is the model that discovered the D-Team and Alpha Gang attempting to sneak around the Backlander disguised as Alpha Droids. Given that it can speak fluently instead of simply repeating its command over and over, and that the Super Alpha Droids deferred to it for instructions, it seems to be programmed for higher intelligence than other models. Alpha Droid - Softening Beam.png|Actroid tank variant Surveillance Droids.png|Surveillance Droids Squid Droid.png|Squid Droid Squid Droids.png|Several Squid Droids taking the D-Teams' Dino Holders (leg detail) Move Cards Alpha Droids of various models are summoned to take part in the effects of different Normal Move Cards in the arcade and are featured on some TCG Normal Moves. They aren't part of any Move Cards in the anime. Arcade Actroids: *ACT Missile *Throb! ACT Darts! *Alpha Dice *Banana Surprise *Excited Spaghetti *Exciting Strawberry Cake *Happy Omelette *Happy Pudding *Naughty Curry and Rice *Smiling Hamburger *Softening Beam (tank variant) Kakutoroids: *Fight! Alpha Trooper! *Hold on! Alpha Trooper! *Let's go! Alpha Trooper! TCG *Alpha Ambush *Alpha Dice *Alpha Droids **Attribute: Normal (Alpha) **Sign: None **Card Code: DKAA-049/100 **Card Rarity: Common **Image From: Ep. 13 anime scene **Effect: ::+400; Only an Alpha Dinosaur can use this Move. When you play this Move, look at the top card of your deck. Then, put it on the top or bottom of your deck. *Super Alpha Droids **Attribute: Normal (Alpha) **Sign: None **Card Code: DKBD-050/100 **Card Rarity: Common **Image From: Ep. 49 anime scene **Effect: ::+300; Only an Alpha Dinosaur can use this Move. If you win this battle, you can put any number of cards from your hand on the bottom of your deck. Then, draw the same number of cards. Gallery Alpha_Droid_card.jpg|Alpha Move Card (6 variants have barcodes of 1 of 6 Alpha Moves) Previous_-_Alpha_Bots.png|Alpha Droid sprites from the DS Game (from The Spriters Resource) Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG